


Moca Aoba attempts to 'relieve' Yamabuki Bakery of all of its buns

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Birthday, Bread, Comedy/Attempt at Comedy, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, If you make a sans joke i will point at you menacingly with a spoon, Moca is a good and funny bean!, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Moca goes to Yamabuki Bakery on her birthday. Armed with 200 completed point cards and a wooden spoon, she presents her lover with an offer she cannot refuse.Happy Birthday Moca!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Moca Aoba attempts to 'relieve' Yamabuki Bakery of all of its buns

Yamabuki Bakery was filled with a warm, sweet smell as another batch of bread was finished. Holding the tray of bread in her arms, Saya took in the fresh aroma and smiled indulgently. For most, the smell of bread was relaxing, making people feel sleepy as if the aroma were wrapping them in a warm blanket. In the case of a bakers daughter, the smell of bread blew away any sleepiness she might have had. It reminded her that it was the start of a new day and that there was no time to feel drowsy.

Saya started to distribute the loaves around the store, placing them carefully on sturdy shelves across the back wall and in front of the shop windows. A wooden box in the center of the bakery was meticulously adorned with baskets full of baguettes, brioches and buns. The breads on display were all blessed by the morning light as it shone in through the window. After distributing the bread across the store Saya took a step back and wiped her brow, starting her final internal check of the storefront.

Bread all carefully laid out? Check, especially by the shop window where potential customers would see it as they walked past.

The counter, shop window and floor all presentable? In fact, it was many steps further than presentable. Jun always hated helping out with the cleaning, but once he got into it he usually dedicated himself to making the storefront spotless and the windows shining.

Was Saya dressed to man the counter? Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her frilly off-the-shoulder top and long flowing yellow pants were clothes she had worn manning the store before. As long as she didn’t forget her apron (which she was wearing right now) she would be fine.

Were any chocolate cornets stashed away? Saya looked behind the counter, where 2 warm chocolate cornets rested on a plate for Rimi. Check.

Was her girlfriend waiting eagerly outside the front door? Turning to the entrance, Saya wasn’t sure how she missed the excitable figure waiting just outside. Moca Aoba wore an oversized hoodie and completely obscured short shorts as she peeked into the store. Her usually sleepy blue-grey eyes were wide open and sparkling as she marveled at the bread on display.

Saya chuckled to herself happily, giving Moca a gentle wave which she frantically returned with both of her hands. Looks like the store was ready to open.

Saya walked slowly towards the door. As her hand moved to grab the store sign, she kept her eyes on Moca’s, who had no trouble maintaining her eye contact. An odd thought creeped into her head which caused Saya to hunch over slightly. She looked over her shoulder and out on the streets, feeling her nerves slip away slightly as she confirmed that no one else was around to see what Saya was about to do. After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and delivered a quick peck to the glass, pulling away quickly with a blush on her cheeks. As soon as Saya pulled back, Moca slapped her hands against the glass and started snogging it to the best of her ability, causing Saya to start laughing hard. She wasn’t too invested in making out with the glass however, as she pulled back and stood to attention once she sensed that the store sign had been flipped to open.

Saya pivoted on her heels and returned to the counter to retrieve some wipes. After cleaning the spot she had pecked she twisted the door handle and pulled it open to wipe down the part Moca had kissed. Her eyes didn’t stray away from Moca’s until she had finished, after which she propped the door open and gave Moca the sunniest smile she could muster.

“Happy Birthday Moca.” she beamed.

“Thank you, oh gracious Saya-sama~! Moca-chan’s gotta start her day off right, so she came to her most favourite place in the world~!”

“Haha! I’m flattered Moca! I’ll take your order once I’m behind the counter.”

Saya placed her hands behind her back and slowly started stepping back towards the counter. Moca’s appetite for bread was ravenous, but she always waited until Saya was behind the counter. As Saya approached the counter Moca started to become visibly more excited, bouncing up and down on the spot. Her inhibitions were abandoned after Saya set herself in position; Moca dashed up to the counter and rested her elbow upon it, regarding her girlfriend with a smug grin.

“The great Moca-chan has an unbeatable deal for you Saya~!” Moca announced.

It was easy for Saya to feign surprise considering that she had already been shaken by Moca’s speed earlier. “Oh? Consider me shocked. The bakery’s so used to providing unbeatable deals that I’m not used to receiving them myself.”

Moca chuckled slyly. “Well, consider this an offer you can’t refuse. You know its my birthday today, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you are aware that we are lovers bound eternally to each other?”

Saya rubbed the nape of her neck. “I suppose… that’s a way of putting it.” she said, blushing slightly.

“Yay~. I’m glad we’re on the same page about that.” Moca leaned in closer. “Did you know I filled up my 200th Yamabuki Bakery point card yesterday?”

“Even if you filled half of that number you would still have the most point cards filled out of anyone!” Saya added, her eyes and mouth widening in shock. Moca had filled in that many?

“So you agree that I’m Yamabuki Bakery’s #1 - “

“Yes I do. What are you trying to get at?” Saya interrupted. She was thankful a line hadn’t formed behind Moca yet.

“Impatient, are we~? Well so am I, so let’s cut to the chase.” Moca steeled her expression and stood on her tiptoes, leaning over the counter. “Considering my patronage with you and Yamabuki Bakery and the fact that its my birthday, I think its entirely reasonable for me to have all of the bread currently on display.” Moca’s tone was assertive and her eyes were laser focused on Saya.

Saya blinked a few times, trying to process Moca’s request and her line of reasoning. After a few seconds of hesitation her shoulders relaxed and the gentle smile which had disappeared trying to follow Moca’s arguments returned. “So you’re saying you should have all of the bread currently on display, right?”

“Of course. Doesn’t the adorable Moca-chan deserve the honor on her birthday?” Moca insisted monotonously.

“In a different world, maybe. But in a world where my family needs to sell this bread to survive I’m afraid its not possible.” Saya countered, crossing her arms. “Even if you saved all the point cards you’ve ever gotten to use for this moment it wouldn’t work since most of them would have expired by now.”

Moca’s face drooped and her shoulders slumped. “You would deny me this on my birthday~?” she lamented.

“I’m afraid I can’t fulfil your request. I’ve got your present for you after I’ve finished my shift – “

Saya’s voice was cut short as a wooden spoon entered her view a few inches away from her face. Moca was pointing it at her with a fully extended arm and a determined expression. “I suppose its come down to this. If you’re not going to hand over the bread, then… I’ll have to _spoon_ you.”

Saya wheezed, spending a few moments laughing with her head in her hands. “Oh… goodness no! Not in front of the kids!” she laughed, hoping that Sana and Jun were behind her for the sake of comic timing. Moca lowered the spoon, looking at Saya with a neutral expression as she composed herself. “Once again, I can’t fulfil your request. Though if you’re going to threaten me at… spoonpoint,” Saya started chuckling again. “I suppose I’ll have to give you something.”

Moca tilted her head. “…Really?”

“Sure! Just give me a second.” Saya fumbled around behind the counter, retrieving a pen and a scrap of paper. She covered up the paper with her arm and wrote on it hastily, passing it to Moca when she was done.

Moca regarded the paper with curiosity for a few seconds before her eyes widened. “Is this what I think it is!” Moca exclaimed, her hands starting to tremble. “You’re giving Moca-chan the Yamabuki Bakery secret formula~?!”

“Of course!” Saya cheered. “Its like the saying goes: If you give a man a fish he’ll feed himself for a day. Teach him how to fish and he’ll feed himself for a lifetime. You can make yourself more than a bakery’s worth of bread with this!”

Moca clutched the paper to her chest, her breathing starting to accelerate. “Can…can I read this now? There aren’t any microscopic sea creatures looking to profit from this, are there?”

“Not… that I’m aware of.”

“Oh gracious Saya-sama~! Thank you for blessing Moca-chan with this knowledge~!” She brought the paper up to her face and narrowed her eyes. “Let’s see… 500g of white bread flour, 1 ½ teaspoons of salt, 1 teaspoon of caster sugar, 7g of yeast and,” Moca’s raised her head, staring at Saya with wide eyes. “…Love?”

Saya nodded. “That’s right.” she confirmed matter-of-factly. “The secret of Yamabuki’s breads… is love.”

“It makes so much sense now. But… “Moca lowered her head, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m scared. Will Moca-chan… ever have enough love to make bread like you?” she lamented monotonously.

Saya leaned over the counter, pressing a gentle kiss against Moca’s forehead. Moca stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled back. “You’ll never have to worry about not having enough love. I will always be here for you.” Saya reassured, giving Moca the most brilliant smile she could muster.

Moca spared a hand to wipe her eyes. Tears had started falling down her cheek. The skit the pair had just performed was fake, but these tears were genuine.

“Thank you Saya.”

Saya was in the process of helping to wipe away Moca’s tears as she heard footsteps come in from the front door. Rimi gave Saya a cute wave and a smile as she stood patiently behind Moca.

“That exchange was certainly interesting! In all seriousness, what would you like to order?”

Moca sniffled and finished drying her eyes before she faced Saya with a cheshire grin. “I think Moca-chan’s going to treat herself to 4 buns today~!” she intoned.

“Coming right up!” Opening a brown paper bag, Saya stepped outside the counter and moved over to a shelf laden with buns. She grasped the first bun with her tongs and dropped it into the bag.

“I spent all my time in the shower last night thinking of that spoon joke.”

“That really caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting to laugh as much as I did.” Saya complimented, dropping a second bun into the bag.

“At least you find me funny Saya. None of my friends do.” she deadpanned.

“Honestly, your friends are missing out!” Saya laughed. She dropped the last bun into the bag, grabbing it as she returned to the counter. She felt the warmth of the buns from inside the bag leave her hands as she handed the bag over to Moca, who paid for the four buns with exact change.

Moca opened the bag in her hands, staring with starry eyes at all the buns inside. “Wait,” She tipped the open bag towards Saya so she could see inside. “There’s five buns in here?”

“Shhhh” Saya placed a finger on her lips. “Consider that an early birthday gift from me.” she whispered.

“Moca-chan is truly blessed! I’m going to spend today with love in my heart and buns inside my belly!” She began to make her way towards the door, pivoting on her feet to face Saya before she left. “Godspeed Saya-sama!” She waved at Saya with an already bun-laden hand.

“Take care!” Saya waved back gently, sighing to herself out loud after Moca had turned the corner.

“Moca-chan is certainly something, isn’t she?” Rimi greeted, making her way towards the counter.

Saya smiled to herself indulgently. “She’s certainly a handful, but I wouldn’t change her for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moca was the first character I gravitated towards when I started playing Bandori. She's playful and teasing, her tone of voice is very entertaining to listen to and shes a really good friend to Afterglow, especially Ran. I can't forget her love of buns either! I eventually found other characters I liked more over time, but I'll always appreciate Moca. Moca and Saya were really fun to write together, though I admit that part of that comes from my idiot brain liking dumb prompts more than anything else.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here. If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
